


Give Your Sisters All My Love

by cophinehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, clone club family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinehaus/pseuds/cophinehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>person A is on the brink of death and calls oblivious person B in their final moments to have a normal conversation before they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your Sisters All My Love

“What will happen to her?”

Delphine hears the shot ring out against the concrete walls before she feels the bullet rip through her abdomen, the sheer force propelling her back harshly against the trunk of the car. Delphine feels as if she’s been punched by brass knuckles. She looks at where she had felt the impact, feeling as if in slow motion, before the pain starts. Her face contorts as white hot surge erupts from her belly, knocking her to her knees. She can feel the hot blood flowing down her back, seeping through her blouse and soaking her coat. She doesn’t need to look to know that crimson has smeared on the car behind her.

The pain is astounding, her vision blurs and she pants erratic breaths to try and stifle the shockwaves of electricity that send her onto the floor as she collapses awkwardly. Her body works on overdrive, trying to compensate for the numerous stimuli. Her jaw stutters, her body trembles and jerks.

She brings her gloved hand to the ever-growing stain on her shirt, pressing feebly against the wound. Basic survival instincts overpower her pain threshold as she applies more force and her vision is clouded with dark blotches. Her right forearm begins to burn from bearing the brunt of her weight. Her eyelids flutter and she feels whips of panic at her spine. She can’t form any coherent thoughts other than compress compress compress. The blood in her head surges and fills her ears with deafening thuds. A single thought can be heard loud and clear amidst her breathing, whimpering and racing heartbeat;

 

_Cosima._

 

It was all for her. The lying, the threats, the scheming, the betrayals. Everything. It was always for her. Ever since Aldous and eskimo pies and bike stealing, she knew she was in for the long run. It had shattered her heart to leave Cosima. To not be able to return her ‘I love you’ even though her body was screaming to embrace her in her arms and never let go, to flee the twisted convoluted world of Topside and DYAD and Leda and Castor and every other shitstorm that they’d endured. Delphine left Cosima for Cosima, to ensure that she would be offered the best treatment available.

To Delphine, Cosima being alive and well without her was better than no Cosima at all. She’d been so lonely, _so_ so lonely in Toronto without her. She had no time for friendships outside of work, let alone a potential bed mate. Delphine couldn’t even think of being with someone other than Cosima, the thought left an acrid taste on her tongue. She ate shitty takeout in her shitty apartment and climbed into her shitty overly large bed alone every night. Sometimes she would wake up and for an instant think that Cosima was in her arms and her heart would soar golden. When she was met with cold sheets, her head hung and nausea spread in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t have the one person she desperately ached for in her life, even as a friend. So she threw herself into making sure that Cosima had a good life without her. Cures, safety, Shay. It was all for Cosima; Delphine loved her but couldn’t _love_ her.

Now she sits alone, trembling in a growing pool of her own blood in a cold parking garage.

Delphine is certain of her imminent death. Even if she miraculously survives the bullet buried in her torso, there is sure to be another. Her throat chokes as she breathes and Delphine knows she has little time left. She removes her hand from her belly and fumbles to remove her glove before nudging her phone out of her pocket and dialing a number. While it rings she tries to even her breaths. She breathes out through her nose and closes her eyes. Delphine’s heart slams against her ribcage.

_“One sec guys- hello?”_ Cosima answers and Delphine can hear the chatter of others in the background, sisters and family alike.  
 

“H-hey.” Delphine sputters. She coughs blood onto her leg, she can feel it dribbling warm down her chin.  
 

_“Delphine?”  
_  

“Hi, yeah it’s... it’s me.”  
 

_“Hey, are you alright? You’re sounding kinda rough.”  
_  

“Yeah, I just- drank some water wrong I guess,” Delphine pants heavily, trying to stay awake, “I just got up- up the stairs, that’s... why i’m panting.”  
 

_“Oh, okay. Umm is there any reason in particular you called? Not that I’m complaining, but I did see you like max twenty minutes ago.”  
_

Delphine hadn’t thought this far, she just knew she wanted to talk to Cosima one last time. With every laboured breath she feels a wet heat around her wound, a telltale sign of her blood loss. Delphine fumbles to make up an excuse.

   
“I uh- I felt bad about not being able to come tonight. C... could you tell me about it? Describe everything?”  
 

Delphine waits as Cosima weighs her request. She prays that she lasts long enough to hear the answer.  
 

_“...Yea-ah, okay...”_ Cosima sounds confused but doesn’t press, _“Uh, Sarah’s here with Felix and Mrs. S, Alison and Donnie, Helena, Scott... and Art, Beth’s old partner.”  
_  

Delphine thinks about how she lost her chance to meet everyone in Cosima’s little clone-club family and her throat hitches.  
 

_“There’s broccoli, potatoes, some Ukranian stuff for Helena, meat, the whole kit and caboodle. It’s really cozy. I wish... I wish you were here.”  
_  

Delphine supresses a sob, “Me too. What else?”  
 

Cosima rambles for a bit about what the room looks like, what people are wearing, the jokes that are being made. She passes the phone around so Delphine can say hello to everyone she hasn’t met yet (and never will) and those she’s seen before (and won’t again). Delphine feels silent tears stream down her cheeks whenever someone says that they can’t wait to see her and thank her in person.  
 

_I’m sure your babies will be beautiful.  
_

_Your research is going places, as are you.  
_

_The campaign will go great, I believe it entirely.  
_

_I never got a chance to say how much I loved your paintings.  
_

_Thank you for trusting me.  
_

_Thank you thank you thank you.  
_

Eventually she hears Cosima back on the line and has to pull herself out of the blackness that’s nearly enveloped her vision. Her body feels cold save for the thick blood that clings to her soaked clothes.  
 

“ _So that’s basically it! Anything else I can do for you?”  
_  

“Non, you’ve been perfect. That was everything I needed and more,” Delphine closes her eyes and smiles weakly, “Just...”  
 

Delphine’s eyes flutter and she exhales deeply.  
 

_Thank you thank you thank you.  
_  

“Del?”  
 

_“Give everyone my love again, please.”  
_  

“Will do.” Cosima laughs and Delphine’s heart swells. There are a few beats of content silence before Delphine musters up the strength for her final remark. Delphine draws in a large breath.  
 

“Je t’aime, Cosima, I love you.”  
 

_“I love you too, Delphine. Talk to you soon.”_   Delphine feels a pang in her chest. _No you won’t.  
_  

“Love you.”  
 

_“Bye.”  
_  

Delphine hangs up the phone and tosses it to the side, clacking loudly on the pavement. She sighs and lets her body fall fully onto the ground, head bumping the ground. She feels utterly and entirely complete as she closes her eyes, a quirk in the corner of her lips.

 

Her last few moments of consciousness were full of a love she’d craved and a family she never had.

  
  
  


 

  



End file.
